robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Here is why I will never play a roblox game again...
25/07/06 I was a weird kid back then I didn't really have a lot of friends only a small group of people. Nobody really enjoyed me being there but let me because they knew how hard it was to make friends. The group was: Me, Taylor, Sam and Savannah. Sam was the wealthy kid in the group back then none of us had phones or any device like that so the best thing we had to find out all the new games consoles and games was a magazine that Sam got monthly so when he got it he brought it in. When we were reading it through the thing that caught my eye the most was "Roblox! Coming August 2006." So we all knew what we needed to do day by day we all asked for a computer and the game but month by month all my friends had got the game but I didn't. My parents were always fighting so life was very hard and the only thing I wanted was the game. Everyday I would go to Sam's or Taylor's and watch them play and they would even let me play sometimes. 14/10/06 My Birthday. I had gone to school that morning and Sam brought that months magazine to school and it showed us some updates and popular youtubers and things like that so later that day when I got home There was a note on my bed saying "Happy Birthday Son! Me and you father have gone to a class that will help our relationship and it will make thing better for you We will be gone for a week. Here is £250 spend it on whatever you like but I want some of it to go on food and water for yourself, Love mom." When I got this note and money I was so surprised so what I did straight away was go outside go onto my bike and go to my nearest game store when I got there I looked around at lots of things games for the Nintendo consoles but at the end of the shop I saw what I had been dreaming about for days. It was a computer! So I bring it up to the desk and ask "How much will this be?" "£150" He said "Anything else Sir?" Then I realised I needed the game! So I looked behind him But the only games I could find we for the SNES or the SM64 So I Pleaded "Are there any games in the back?" "I dun know" He replied "Can ya look?" I Yelled "Ugh Fine" He muttered. I waited for about five minuets until he finally came back with A game with a note attached reading "Do not sell!" So the Worker came up to me looked left and right making sure nobody was looking and whispered "Kid I will give you this game for a little fee because it is probably a Limited Edition." So I have him £5 put the game in my pocket and ran off with the Computer and so when I got to my house I Hadn't even checked what game it was yet. So, I took off the note and the title was ROBLOX! Powering Imagination! So I put the game on top of my computer box an let it lay there. The next day when I walked into school I was proud to say I had the game and it was A Limited Edition. So, when I got there my and my friends were all saying "Where is Sam?" That was the only thing they said for the next three days. 18/10/06 I had finally wanted to really play the game and so I opened my Computer and Put the game in, it had to do a short download before I could play but little red images kept appearing in the downloading screen it only appeared for a split second and that happened a few times but when It had finally done downloading it said "Thank you for downloading ROBLOX POWERING IMAGINATION!" But it gad small letters in between the letters it looked like this RyOBLoX POWuErING IsMAoGINATuIOlN and when I looked at all the small letters and put them together it Read " Your Soul" Now me being the age I was I thought It was just a joke so I left it. I looked at all the gamemodes but one really caught my eye. It was called "The Samuel Evergreen Adventure Map!" And when I saw that it frightened me to dead because that was Sam's full name. Out of curiosity I Joined the game. Nobody else was here but it was on the popular page so I was really confused. A message popped up onto my screen and it said "Stop playing NOW this is your ONE warning if you carry on you will die." So me being the idiotic kid I was I carried on. I had to get an amount of keys to get through doors and I walked around and I saw a boss Fight door so I hit it twice and It Glitched me it and the Boss Was Bowser from the Mario games but when I was fighting him He turned into a Slender Man Looking Creature He was tall, skinny and he was a dark colour. He came and grabbed my character and through me off the edge but when I died it brought me to a staircase So I ran up as fast as I could but I started to slow down when I heard somebody coming up my stairs to come into my room. So I ran to my door and locked it so I carried on running and running up the stairs until I saw something that made me want to cry. I saw picture of me and my mum and dad on the walls there were pictures and pictures of me that My grandmother only had. When I had finally got to the top of the stairs I banged on the door that the stairs led to. Outside of my door Somebody was hitting it with what sounded like a metal bar then my door opened my Computer came into sparks "YOU WILL DIE" appeared onto the screen and I jumped out the window and my head hit the floor. When I woke up my mom and dad was with me at the hospital but when I looked out the window I saw that creature outside staring at me with eyes of red.